GPPC38
is the 38th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 573rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Close comes up with a plan to isolate Haruka from the others by disguising himself as Kurosu, a Noble Academy transfer student. After convincing Haruka's friends to pursue their dreams with some upcoming events, she is left alone to fight against him. Major Events * Kanata tells Haruka that she cannot become a princess, causing her to plunge into despair and the vines surrounding Yumegahama to grow even more. Synopsis After the Cures defeat a Zetsuborg summoned by Shut, close watches them and believes Flora to be the one who brings them together. When the Cures return to school, they are greeted by a new transfer student named Kurosu, who fully supports them in whatever they do. Kirara has more projects to do, while Minami has to cover for her mother at a family business function. Haruka, Pafu, Aroma and Shamour visit Kanata again, but he says he doesn't have a dream anymore. Back at Noble Academy, Kurosu convinces Yui to accompany him to an art exhibition, which Haruka supports Yui to. After Minami and Kirara leave school, Towa decides to follow Kurosu to the exhibition as she senses something suspicious with him. After picking up Aroma and Pafu, Haruka decides to get a gift for Kanata. But when she leaves them outside a store to buy a violin charm, Kurosu abducts them. On his way back, Kanata sees Pafu and Aroma stuck in a pet shop, who warn him Haruka is in danger. Meanwhile, Yui and Towa go to the museum, only to find out there's no exhibition. Kurosu takes Haruka to an isolated place to help her find Pafu and Aroma, then tells her it's her fault for being supportive of seeing her friends off and making herself lonely. He reveals his true identity to be Close. Towa and Yui are confronted by Stop and Freeze, so Towa and Haruka transform to fight their respective enemies. Kanata, Pafu and Aroma find Flora fighting Close, where Close insults Flora for making herself struggle to support others' dreams and aiming for her own. Stop and Freeze retreat halfway in their fight, as they've distracted Scarlet long enough. Flora is initially beaten down, but continues fighting because of her determination to fight for her ambition despite being alone. Kanata, seeing Flora suffer this much for her dream of being a princess, tells her not to be a princess anymore, as he was the one who supported her dream to begin with, believing it's his fault. Flora detransforms upon hearing his words, while Close retreats as his mission of making her despair is accomplished. Scarlet finds Kanata, but Haruka has already run away... Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour Villains *Zetsuborg *Close *Shut *Stop & Freeze Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata (as a civilian) Trivia *The opening contains previews of the upcoming movie, Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! that is set to be released on October 31, 2015. *Unlike for previous episodes, the end screen is black instead of it showing a Dress Up Key to reflect the despair Haruka is feeling. This was also used in episode 21 to reflect Kanata's sacrifice and later disappearance. *Cure Twinkle is the featured soloist in the ending. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure